


Just This Once

by RegicidalRavens



Series: Carnal Vignettes of Levi Ackerman [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Edging, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Light Bondage, Mild Neglect Play, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Praise Kink, Riding, Self-Discovery, Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Teasing, Vaginal Sex, very short premise not plot though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegicidalRavens/pseuds/RegicidalRavens
Summary: Levi comes home from a long day at work to find a surprise... and the rest of the night unravels in a way he least expected it to."Just this once," he says.He learns a few things about himself that night too, none of which he has any complaints about.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Series: Carnal Vignettes of Levi Ackerman [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199096
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	Just This Once

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the outfit that inspired this entirely: [clicky click for link](https://moeflavor.com/collections/new-arrivals/products/cyber-black-bunny-set)
> 
> I got it not too long ago and put it on and my brain immediately went "mmm Levi"  
> Shoutout to the best partner in crime Em for essentially co-writing this fic; we rp-ed together and with a lil bit of proofreading, voila, this fic was born.
> 
> Essentially shameless smut. Enjoy!

Headband, _check_ . Outfit, _check_ . Shoes, _check_ . Waiting for Levi to come home from work, _still waiting_.

You sat yourself down at one of the kitchen island chairs, so he could see you right from the entryway as soon as he came home. The clock ticked away on the living room wall, and you tapped through the notifications on your phone just to kill time. Right up until you heard the lock of the front door being undone. Quickly setting it to ‘do not disturb’, you placed it facedown on the counter and straightened up, crossing your legs and checking that everything was in place as planned.

It was rare to see surprise on Levi’s face, but as he walked in, he blinked and raised a brow at your getup, quickly slamming the door shut behind him. It was comical, the way his movements hastened and nearly tripped over his own shoes in his rush.

“Speechless, huh? Like what you see?” You giggled, hopping off the tall chair to saunter further away from Levi and looking back to catch him staring at the way your ass jiggled with each step.

“Yeah,” he growled, moving right over to you and yanking your hips close to his. “When the hell did you get this?” He noses over your neck and collarbone, taking in all the straps keeping the outfit together. His eyes trail up, noting how good you looked in the bunny ears and, well... _everything_ , which was simultaneously almost nothing at all.

Now that he’s caught you, you indulge and throw your arms around his neck, tilting your head back to let him mouth at the expanse of exposed skin. “About a month ago. Surprised? I was saving it til I thought you’d _really_ need some... stress relief.”

“Yeah,” he said simply, pulling back, eyes roaming over your figure again. “You’ve had this all that time and didn't tell me? What a _bad_ girl...”

You rolled your hips into his, relishing in the feeling of his eyes all over. “Are you going to be difficult, or will you let bunny take care of you?” you pouted, emphasizing _bunny_ by nuzzling your head against his shoulder. “Plus, you’ve been busy with work, and I know you don’t like being distracted.”

“Am _I_ going to be difficult?” he raised a brow, more than a little surprised at your boldness. He hummed and ran a finger through your hair, pushing the strands back delicately. “Alright, love. Take care of me, and I’ll give you what you want.” He smirked, a little curious to see what you had in mind.

Slowly, you leaned forward to press your lips against his, tongue slipping into his mouth to taste him. He hummed, tongue responding in kind and sliding against yours. You walked him backwards til his knees hit the couch. Your lips released his, smirking at his shaky breath as you pushed him onto the cushions. “Would you like some service or perhaps...” you breathed against his ear, walking two fingers up his firm pecs. “Would you like a show?”

Getting more and more worked up by the second, Levi swallows heavily. If only he could feel your hands under his shirt.

“Depends,” he purred, dragging his hands up your thighs to cup your ass. “But I think today... give me a show.” His eyes flashed as he snapped one of the straps on your outfit.

“As you wish,” you leaned back, sitting yourself at the edge of the coffee table and winking at Levi. “ _Master_ .” Easily, you threw each leg next to the outer edge of his thighs, 4 inch heels sinking into the couch as your legs spread open. The bunny outfit barely covers anything—Levi can _see_ that it barely covers anything.

“Tell me, what things do you want to do to me?” you started, sighing as you rolled your head back and dragged a hand up your exposed stomach to start palming at your breasts, imagining it was Levi’s hand instead.

Levi comfortably props his head on his hand, eyes darkening as they move down your body: eyeing the expanse of your neck hungrily, watching your hand skim over the valley between your breasts, and finally his gaze lands in between your legs. His nostrils flared ever so slightly, and he reached out to grip your thigh. He moved up slowly until he brushed over your clit with his thumb, but not quite making contact.

“I want to tear off those little panties...” he thumbed the thin pleather over your soaking entrance, “and fuck you until you only remember my name.” He moved his finger until it was hooked over the fabric just under your asshole, once again barely brushing over the flesh.

“I’m going fuck you until you’re bruised and bleeding, because someone clearly doesn’t remember who sets the rules here.” His tone was casual, almost playful. He was willing to let you push your luck for now, though.

You pushed his hand away to replace it with your own, swiftly pulling aside the taut piece of fabric to tease your own folds open.

“Yeah? Well _someone_ —ngh... kept neglecting me for almost a whole month for the paperwork on his desk,” you whined, finger just slightly dipping into your already dripping cunt. “You think you deserve to fuck my sweet pussy when you haven’t been taking care of it?”

“And who is that _someone_ ?” Levi’s eyes flashed dangerously. “You want to fuck yourself? Go ahead, you little whore. Fuck yourself and say my name while you do it.” His hand subtly undid the buckle on his belt and he palmed his clothed, growing erection. “Incase you forgot, _sweetheart_ , it’s up to me to decide when to fuck you. You get taken care of when I say so. If you don’t feel taken care of, that’s because you’re a bigger cockslut than I thought,” he hissed out the last sentence, staring you down.

“Is that so?” You glared back at him. “Alright then.” Your hands immediately fell away from your body as you stood. The room echoed with the clacking of your heels as you crossed the threshold towards the bedroom. “Well, have fun by yourself then.”

For possibly the first time ever, Levi's mouth fell open in shock. He took a second to collect himself before darting across the room and grabbing your wrists.

“Did I say you could leave?” He was honestly more than a little surprised. So that's the way you decided to go. No matter. If you want to play the long game, he could play the long game.

Head turning to glance at him, you merely blinked, head cocking to the side in thinly veiled irritation.

“Yes? I’m going to, as you so aptly put it, ‘go fuck myself and say your name while I do it’ since you’re obviously not over your own pride,” you sneered, shaking your wrists out of his hold. “What, having second thoughts now that your little cockslut isn’t as obedient as you thought she was?”

The honest answer to that question would be a resounding ‘yes,’ but you didn’t need to know that. He could go one of two ways—press and force you into obedience. But he could sense you were actually quite irked. Or instead, yield. Just this once.

Purposefully not answering your question, he swallowed and set his jaw. “Alright, what is it you want, then? You call the shots, _just this once_.” He opened the door to the bedroom and sat down on the bed, eyebrow raised.

“Good boy,” you purred, prowling towards him, hand reaching around your neck to undo your necklace—the 2nd anniversary necklace from Levi you _rarely_ ever took off. “First...” you drawled, crawling onto his lap. Before he could register it you’d swiftly pushed both hands behind his back and wrapped the thin chain around his wrists, securing the end of the clasp with a click. “Just as insurance. You wouldn’t want to break that and make bunny upset, would you?”

His eyes widened fractionally, and he gulped. ‘ _Good boy...?_ ’ he thought to himself, more than a little surprised that he actually liked how the term felt. He glanced back in pure unadulterated shock, and he tested the chain briefly before shaking his head no.

“There we go. That wasn’t so hard, was it?” you practically sang, shifting to the side and patting his leg to let him scoot up the bed. Once he was settled into the pillows, back arching slightly thanks to his wrists chained behind his back, your leg swung over to straddle his hips. “Keep it up and I’ll reward you plenty,” you hummed against his throat, hands slowly plucking open the buttons of his shirt one by one.

A rare blush crossed Levi's cheeks and he bit his lip, keeping quiet and avoiding eye contact with you. He moved his head to entice better access, and _goodness_ —your breath on his skin pulled from his lips a groan despite himself. He pressed his hips up a bit, reveling in the morsel of friction he received.

Voice low, you mumbled as you nipped up the column of his neck, “Good boy, you’re doing so well,” and sank your teeth into the shadow of his jaw. A soft groan left his lips, the praise lighting fire in ways Levi never expected. His eyelids practically fluttered at feeling your sharp canines so close to piercing his neck.

With the last button on his shirt undone, you threw the fabric apart and ran a hand up his chest. Levi let out a soft gasp, hot skin unaccustomed to the cool air. But a shiver ran through his body, your touch leaving a searing trail in its wake. You felt his breathing hasten in the slightest, and reached to flick his nipple out of curiosity. “This all for me?”

He bit back a yelp when you pinched and flicked at him, gruffly nodding his head yes.

If he thought he was being discreet, he sure had a thing or two coming. _He’ll learn to be more vocal. Eventually._

“Baby, you have to tell me if it feels good or else I won’t know. Okay?” you cooed, both hands sneaking around his abs to lightly rake my nails down his back. While leaving light kisses across his collarbones, you felt his hips buck up into yours. “Use your words, sweetie.”

Levi arches his back into your hands, your nails leaving fire down his abs and back. He shifted, weighing the options, and finally admitted, “It feels... good.”

A kiss to his lips as a reward. “There we go. Good job.”

Shimmying yourself further down his legs, you pressed one hand to his bulge, fingers playing with the zipper but merely settling in place. Out of the corner of your eye, you could recognize his telling expression: as much as he was enjoying it, he was confused and uncertain. It wouldn’t hurt to throw him the _slightest_ bit of control as a lifeline.

“Bunny wants to taste your cock.... It’s been so long since you let me... ...Can I?” you whined, licking your lips and staring up at Levi with a pout.

He rippled at the praise, having to consciously stop himself from bucking into your hand. He grunted in frustration as his need became apparent, the size of his erection giving away how he really felt about the situation. At your request he licked his lips and replied a hoarse “Yes.” He was tempted to add a title in there, but he didn’t know what to use.

With his response secure, you slowly undid the zipper and tugged down both his pants and underwear at once. His cock was engorged, throbbing, beautiful—red hot with want.

“So pretty, have I ever told you that? You’re so pretty, Levi,” you hummed, licking a long stripe up his length and feeling him twitch. “Call me whatever you like, but just make sure I can hear you,” was the last thing you ordered before lapping up the pre already forming at the tip, shuddering at how good he _always_ tasted.

He flushed at the compliment, his breath catching in his throat as your tongue ran along him. On instinct he wanted to grab your head, but was quickly stopped by the pressure around his wrists.

 _Right,_ he suddenly remembered the restraints. This must be how you felt under him, huh?

“Y-yes ma’am,” Levi added quietly, barely audible, before whining. Your mouth felt _heavenly_ just sucking on the tip, the soft and velvety interior felt exquisite. He was so hard he was _aching_.

You weren’t sure what you were expecting, but it was extremely empowering to hear him address you like that, to hear him so... submissive.

“What was that? I couldn’t quite catch it,” you growled, teeth dangerously skimming along his length.

“ _Hn–_ “ he moaned deep in his throat, cock twitching and another bead of precum leaking out as validation of his feelings. “Yes... ma’am,” he said a little louder, swallowing his pride.

At his words, you hummed in approval and this time, took him all the way into the back of your throat, nose just short of the fine hairs leading up to his stomach. Experimentally, you swallowed with him in your mouth and slowly began bobbing your head, one hand reaching up to press and feel the tensing of his abs as you worked his cock. Your other hand crept down, pushing aside the skimpy panties yet again to tease your own hole and match the pace of your mouth.

“Fuck—“ he breathed, your hot, wet mouth removing any other thoughts from his mind. He managed to prop himself up on his elbows so he could watch you better, and he groaned when he saw you touching yourself while sucking away at him. “Fuck, that–that feels good,” he moaned, the back of your throat taking him in the best possible way. You looked so good down there, working him and yourself skillfully. He wondered where this came from, and wondered further why he liked it so much. Eh, not a question worth pondering now.

Levi was finally becoming more vocal, and that alone encouraged you to work harder. Your lips suctioned around him, tongue massaging the underside of his dick and you would pull off with a _‘pop’_ to lap at the tip. Only to swallow him again and repeat the whole process, over and over again. You saw him glancing at you, straining to see how you were eating him up. In his sights, you ramped up the pace of the fingers in your cunt, the most obscene of moans in your throat being muffled by his cock—and by the twitch of him in your mouth, he could feel it for sure.

Levi was freer with his moans now; stifling them was becoming too much work. The sound and sight of your fingers working your wet core was enough to draw an impatient whine from him, bucking his hips into your mouth. The vibrations from your moans had Levi twitching, his breathing becoming steadily more labored as he came undone inside your mouth.

It was pleasant to see—and feel—Levi slowly coming undone. His control was slipping, and you lathered his cock in drool as he bucked into your mouth. He was close, _really close_ , and as you felt his entire body tense up to prepare for orgasm, you pulled your mouth off. But that didn’t stop you from circling your clit with a single finger as you looked down at Levi, his eyes slightly shimmery with tears and denial.

“No—“ he choked out, squirming underneath you. He was red in the face, with wet lips and an expression that was to die for. His chest trembled with each breath, and despite his obvious need, his eyes were trained on your finger’s tantalizing movements. It made the torture worse. Left on the brink of orgasm and unable to move while watching your dripping pussy get touched. He supposed he deserved it after putting you through the same so many times in the past.

“No?” you raised an eyebrow at him. “Do you think you deserve it, after being so mean to me before?” you moaned wantonly, slowly bringing your fingers up to suck your own wetness off. Levi’s eyes were glued to the motions, and you made a show of swirling your tongue like you had done around his dick.

The irony of the situation was far from lost on Levi. The show you were putting made his whole body feel like it was on fire, and all of a sudden he felt very exposed, vulnerable even. In a good way, somehow. A million and one thoughts passed through Levi’s mind before settling on two words— _fuck it_.

He gritted his teeth and cast his gaze aside. He didn’t think he’d be able to get the words out if he was looking at you.

“No, I don't.” He met your eyes through his lashes. “...ma’am.” The last word was quiet but unmistakable.

After some feigned contemplation, you smirked at him. It was clear that you wanted his cock just as much as he wanted to ram into your pussy, but the reins just happened to be in your hands this time around. Plus, he’d been doing a rather good job for his first time submitting.

“How about you make it up to me, hmm? How do you think you’ll get me in a more sparing mood, Levi?”

“Anything you want,” he replied quickly, desperation was creeping into his tone. “I’ll make you come on my tongue, my fingers, anything–just don’t stop.” The last half of that sentence was definitely more sheepish than the first, but he choked it out nonetheless.

Sensing the desperation in his voice, you chuckled.

“Alright Levi, how about this,” you began, lightly stroking his cock with one hand to keep him tightly under control. “I’ll sit on your face, and you use that tongue of yours on me. And if you do a good job... I’ll even let you come inside me. I’d say that sounds like a generous deal, doesn’t it?” you nibbled on his earlobe as you hissed the words into his ear.

He moaned aloud, his heart rate skyrocketing at the feel of your hand on his cock and your voice in his ear. With frantic nodding, he shyly murmured, “Yes.. ma’am.”

He shimmied down so he was lying flat on the bed, all the easier for you to straddle his face. It was tough with his arms bound but he would manage. At the very least, the soreness from the strain was considered well worth it.

“Mmm... good boy,” you purred. Levi, surprisingly, took very well to being praised. As he moved himself down to make room, you grabbed the zipper dangling from the hem of your panties and tugged it down the middle carefully, fully revealing your dripping core. You scooted yourself up and carefully settled your thighs on either side of his head, just hovering above his mouth. One hand reached to run through his hair, scratching lightly at his scalp. “Alright baby. Remember, it’s all up to how you do here.”

Levi's eyes blew up upon your core being so close. He was itching to lap up all your juices, but paused. He looked up at you, purring at your praise and leaning into your touch. “May I?” He actually asked for permission.

 _Oh_. Oh, he was learning fast and learning well. You can only assume he’s picked it up directly from you over the years.

“Of course baby. Go ahead and make me feel good.” Your hips lowered further so he wouldn’t have to crane his neck up into you.

Without wasting another second, his tongue attacked your core. He may be submissive this time around, but that didn’t negate his oral skill. He lapped at your entrance, tongue circling your clit, and he moved to suck the sensitive bud between his teeth. Was he yearning for praise? Maybe. He sucked on your clit, moaning against your core. His hips bucked, and you could see just how much pleasure he got from this. He left your clit and pressed his tongue deep inside you, curling against your walls.

Your knees almost immediately buckled, and you needed to catch yourself on the headboard so you wouldn’t smother his face entirely. Levi was really pulling out all the stops this time.

You yelped when feeling his teeth on your clit, and it drew into a groan when he sucked on it and moaned into you. The vibrations shook you to the core, shooting want and need up your spine.

“Levi— _oh_ ... you’re doing so well. Making me feel good like that— _ah!”_ Your voice cut off into a squeal as you felt his tongue burying inside you again, easily reaching that mind numbing sensitive spot. “Oh, you’re so good... Wanna fuck me that bad, huh?” you chuckled airily, glancing back at how his hips thrust into nothingness, seeking friction but finding none. “Wanna mess me up with your cock and come inside me?”

Levi smirked against you, taking pride in how good he was. He continued working you like a master, and shivered at your words.

“Yes,” he mumbled against your core. He looked up at you desperately before adding a quiet “ _please_.” His erection was so hard it hurt.

“Well, you need to earn it, Levi,” you growled, tugging his hair by the roots. “Keep doing well and I might just let you.” Throwing back your head, you sighed. Your inhibitions were slowly slipping, and despite your best intentions you couldn’t help softly grinding against his face.

In favor of verbally responding, he kept working at your entrance, now fucking you with his tongue. You grinding against his face only helped him with that, the extra movement getting his tongue deeper inside you with each thrust. His cock twitched in envy and he moaned against you, squirming in discomfort.

“Please,” he murmured against your sex again, furrowing his brows as he worked to control his aching need while working you as well.

Too focused on the pleasure, you distantly heard Levi’s plea. “Look at you,” you huffed. “So desperately begging to fuck my pussy and fill me up.” Your grip in his hair tightened, and your chest began to heave with the orgasm approaching. “Well you’re in luck. I’m.... _nnh_ .. gonna come soon—oh god, keep going Levi. Make me come with your tongue—feels so _good_.”

Your words made him flush and he did as you asked, working dutifully on your dripping heat, lapping up every last drop. He curled his tongue inside you, pressing insistently on that spongy flesh. He could tell you were close—your walls spasming around his tongue were a dead give away. He groaned into you, reveling in the way you tasted.

The feeling crashed over you so suddenly, the dam breaking explosively. You threw your head back as a scream ripped from your lungs, the tenseness in your entire body melting away as the grip on Levi’s hair kept you at least partially anchored to reality. His tongue relentlessly lapped at your entrance, nose nudging your clit to ease you over your climax. Shudders wracked your body and you panted heavily, moaning his name mindlessly. Levi, Levi, _Levi_.

He worked you through your orgasm, licking up every last drop and groaning pleasurably at the pain in his scalp. He worked you until you began to settle, and he placed soft kisses all over your heat. His gaze traveled up to you, breathing heavily, hands bound, eyes dark, and face covered in your juices. The look on his face could only be described as desperate and eager, suddenly reminded of his own aching need.

Coming down from your high, you looked down at him and giggled.

“Good boy. You did so well, baby,” you cooed, moving off his face so you could lean down and press a kiss to his lips before licking to clean the slick off his face. He purred at the praise, allowing you to drag your tongue along his skin. “Mmm, tastes better on you,” you commented. The eager look of anticipation on his face couldn’t go ignored any longer though. “I suppose you’ve earned it now...” you scuttled down to straddle his hips, and his cock nearly jumped to seek out your entrance. Inch by inch, you eased yourself back, feeling his thick cock stretch open your far too overstimulated cunt. But somehow, you managed to sit yourself all the way down, a shaky breath escaping as your sensitive walls throbbed around him.

“Oh god, _fuck_ yes–“ he gasped, already bucking his hips into you as you settled on him. He moaned lewdly just from you sheathing his cock, your warm, wet center enough to send him into overdrive. The effort not to move too much was difficult enough that he was shaking.

“You can move, Levi,” you laughed airily, noticing how he was practically trembling from trying to hold back—he made it so obvious. “You’ve been a good boy and earned it. Now _fuck me_ ,” you hissed, leaning down to bite at his shoulder and scratch down his chest. You were already tensing again, the overstimulation edging you towards yet another orgasm. You clenched around him to pull him deeper into you, feeling him stretch you open delectably.

That was all Levi needed. Even with his arms restrained, he effortlessly rammed into you without mercy, moaning your name as he did so. He arched his back so he could reach that special spot deep inside you that he knew so well, the sound of skin on skin music to his ears.

The moment his hips began ramming into yours, you collapsed onto him entirely. You could only still, curled over him as the slapping of skin filled the air and his cock drove deeply into you over and _over_ again. Your breathing came out broken, panting his name, praising him, incoherent noises amongst it all: “Levi”, “so good”, “ _harder_ ”, “fill me up”. Already you could feel your pussy quivering uncontrollably, eager to be filled by him.

“Yeah, you like that don’t you?” He growled into your ear, moaning as he rammed the shit out of you. “I know you do. Being defiled by my cock,” he panted. He felt your juices dripping onto him and that only spurred him further, biting into your neck and collarbones.

“Oh my god... Levi, _Levi_ —I, I’m... I’m so _close_ ,” you murmured against his shoulder, a yelp turning into a moan when you felt his teeth on your collarbones. “Your cock feels so good... you’re a good boy, yeah? Looking so pretty... making me feel so good.... come inside me, Levi,” you growled into him, hands clutching at his shoulders, nails digging into his skin that were surely going to leave small red half crescents all over. Your mouth fell open in a silent scream, small whimpers spilling into his ear as you felt the coil in your lower belly unfurl and hit you like a whip—hot, sparking, and fast, as you clenched around Levi desperately, trying to milk his release into you.

Your words rippled in Levi’s ear and he whined in response, now knowing for sure he has a praise kink.

“Fuck, ah–” he growled as he felt you clench around him, drawing his orgasm out. With a lewd moan he slapped his hips uncontrollably into yours, your noises pulling more and more release from him.

Your breathing was shaky, brows furrowing from the overwhelming pleasure. His release filling you to the brim had you moaning as he relentlessly thrusted into you to prolong both your orgasms. Your body wracked with tremors, shaking as you curled on top of Levi and heaved in oxygen with effort. As the trembling slowly subsided, you hummed in delight, tracing mindless patterns across his chest as you gained your bearings. Another moan escaped your mouth as you squirmed a bit, wiggling your hips to feel him still twitching inside.

It took Levi another few seconds to come down from his orgasm, the patterns on his chest slowly brought him back down to earth. Now that the adrenaline was subsiding, he blushed upon remembering all the shit he said.

“So,” you giggled, “Any feedback? I thought that was pretty fun. I liked seeing that side of you.” As you straightened up on top of him and slowly slipped him out, you reached down to catch the excess emission spilling onto your fingers and licked it up. Shifting to reach around him, you finally undid the necklace clasp and collapsed onto the bed next to him.

“That was fun,” he admitted, “Worth trying again sometime, I’d say,” he stretched his arms and gave you a swift smack on the ass, just because he had to.

_Well, so much for ‘just this once’._

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This one is significantly less controversial than my other works, huh.
> 
> I've got nothing else to say about it. Hope you liked it... I know I did :)


End file.
